Pooh's Adventures of Kindergarten Cop
''Pooh's Adventures of Kindergarten Cop ''is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Baylene, Eema, Url, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Makunga, The Horned King, Clayton, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Shere Khan, Saddam Hussein, Lord Rothbart, The Creeper, Sir Ruber, Hades, Carface, Killer, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *This will be the next Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest the remaining allies from the Littlefoot's Adventures Series, with the first being Pooh's Adventures of Avatar. *Both The Land Before Time and Kindergarten Cop were released by Universal Pictures. *Due to Kindergarten Cop ''being rated PG-13, all of the content will be censored. For instance, all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "gosh darn", "heck", "son of a gun", "butt", "butthead", "shoot", "stuff", and "dirt-face" (even the F word will be replaced with the word "heck" in this film), the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", the words "crap" and "sex" will be replaced with the word "crud" and "love", all mentions of the words "drugs", "p***s", and "v****a" will be removed, and all of the violence, sexual content, cigarette smoking scenes, blood scenes, and other content will also be removed to make the film appropriate for children under 13 *This will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the ''Winnie the Pooh ''movies, the ''Pokemon movies, The Land Before Time ''movies, ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King ''movies, South Park: Bigger,'' Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar movies, The Black Cauldron, the Free Willy ''movies, ''Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin movies, The Little Mermaid ''movies, The Jungle Book movies, ''TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Swan Princess ''movies, the ''Brother Bear ''movies, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Scooby-Doo ''movies, ''Dinosaur, Mulan ''1 and 2, ''Quest for Camelot, The Brave Little Toaster movies, the All Dogs Go to Heaven ''movies, ''Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action,'' The Nightmare Before Christmas'', Rock-a-Doodle, Sleeping Beauty, and Hercules. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films